Obligated
by harmony4444
Summary: AU. KHS. Love, drama, action. Sasusaku Naruhina Shikaino Nejiten. Uchiha Sasuke is one of Konoha High's kings. Haruno Sakura is a homeschooled angel. When Sakura and her best friend Hinata are obligated to work in the Uchiha mansion due to family issues, how will things go? Will they be like the other typical maids, just shut up and work, or will they meet the loves of their lives?
1. The Flowers That Haven't Blossomed

A/N: Hello fellow readers. Well, as you may tell, this is my truly first fanfic, and hopefully not my last. I hope you get through this journey with me through the thick and the thin. I'm not a sensitive person, so if you have any comments on how I should improve, please speak up and tell me. I'm also thinking about making this story a little lengthy, so if it's a failure to you, by all means go, the imaginary door is over there, ahahaha ha aha…..*sweat drop* Anyways! Yes, this is going to be a sasusaku story with some naruhina…and well..for the other pairs you ask? You'll see for yourself. This is Chapter one, and also my first entry to this site, so I hope you enjoy, and if you don't then go eat Nutella instead 0,o! Also, this is an introduction chapter, so please be patient with me. That's all folks! Mwah.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, sadly. :*

* * *

_" You know you're in love when you can't fall asleep because reality is finally better than your dreams." _

**Chapter one.**

* * *

**Character description, Obligated**

_**Sakura Haruno-**__Sakura is a flower, yet she hasn't had her chance to bloom yet. About a year ago, her parents left Japan to find "better opportunities". Sakura has always been cheerful, and learned to stay that way. Now Sakura lives with her aunt Tsunade, who is facing hard times, but she meets Hinata Hyuuga, her now close friend. Later on in the story, due to Tsunade's tight budget, Sakura will be **obligated** to find a job. She's only 17, what can she be? A maid. A maid in the Uchiha mansion that is. _

**_Sasuke Uchiha- _**_Sasuke hasn't been the peppy one, and his parents' car accident hasn't helped either. About two years ago, his kaasan and tousaan got into a car accident which toke their lives away. Sasuke has always been **obligated** to act as if nothing happens. He has locked up all his sorrows and hid it inside, where he makes sure no one can open them. Sasuke has always been one of the prince charmings of KHS (Konoha High School, school of the spoiled rotten rich kids) where he has his friends, and loud mouth best friend, Naruto Uzumaki._

**_Hinata Hyuuga- _**_Hinata was adopted as a baby by Tsunade, who she considers her mother. She wasn't rich, didn't have everything she wanted, and hasn't had all the dolls she wanted as a child, but she was still thankful. When Hinata was 15, a girl had come to live with them. This girl was Tsunade's niece. Sakura Haruno. She became best friends with Sakura. She didn't want anything but to live happily with her mom and her best friend. Things were going great until her abusive step dad, Yuji, moved in with them. Yuji always robbed Tsunade from her money. Hinata was also **obligated** to work as a maid with Sakura in the Uchiha mansion. She had no other choice seeing her mom in this state._

**_Naruto Uzumaki- _**_Naruto is the knuckle head of the group. Just always getting himself in trouble is what he is good at. As a kid, Naruto's father owned the Uzumaki Corporations, and had a cold hearted friend that was just plain mean, that owned the Uchiha Corporations. His father's friend had a son, Sasuke Uchiha, who Naruto never liked, and was sure Sasuke felt the same about him. But as their fathers kept meeting and becoming closer, both small boys where **obligated** to become best friends. It is a strange friendship they have..._

**_Tsunade- _**_Tsunade had a responsibility after adopting Hinata many years ago, and now her responsibility has increased when her sister gave her Sakura and just left. Tsunade meets Yuji and thinks she is in love with him, but he is just an abuser. She is **obligated** to stay shut about it, because if she wants a divorce, she won't be able to pay it off. She's already in debt. Hinata and Sakura have a plan to help her, they'll find jobs._

"Ahhhh! Ahahahaa…Yuji! I'm sorry!" Tsunade sobbed. As usually, while Hinata and Sakura were supposed to be studying, they just sobbed in horror next door, in their small room, the room that was a feet away from Tsunade's. Hinata suddenly got off her feet. Without thinking Sakura held her arm and pulled back lightly. "Hin...Hinata?" she looked at the dark haired girl's eyes that were filled with tears. "Sakura, I can't anymore! I'm tired of my mom being beat every night! Enough is enough!" then Hinata broke out a sob again. Sakura consumed the light eye girl's words. Hinata was right. How come they never stepped in? Were they scared…were they being cowards, or did they just not want to see Tsunade, the strong aunt Tsunade, the brave mother Tsunade, in the state she was in. "Hinata, let's go!" Sakura agreed. Both girls left there room, shoulder to shoulder, and as Sakura slammed open Yuji and Tsunade's bedroom door, both girls winced at the sight of Yuji taking out a knife. "NO! Mom!" yelled Hinata. "Aunt Tsunade!" Sakura yelled in shock as both girls were running to her rescue. Yuji was shocked at first, then frustrated. How dare they come in like that?! How dare they interfere? Brats, he thought. As both girls where coming towards Tsunade, he dropped his knife and let out his whip. _Whip, whip, whip._ He cornered them both near Tsunade, and all three got the time they needed. He grinned evilly as Tsunade tried to get up and help her girls, but all three just shared their cries and screams. Yes it did hurt, but they got hurt together. Since that night, Sakura and Hinata didn't care anymore and just interfered every night. Tsunade gave up on telling them to stop because they wouldn't take her words. As a part of her felt pained by the sight of her daughter and niece being hurt, another part felt well. Well at the fact that they shared their screams together, and the next morning, the next morning is like nothing happened. No one opened their mouths about it.

* * *

Naruto barged into the Uchiha mansion. He ran in. He paused. "Itatchi". Itatchi stared at him with his eyebrows raised, "Naruto, your here pretty...early", Itatchi said unenthusiastically. Naruto just ignored his best friend's older brother and ran up the huge rugged stairs, bumping into all the maids that passed by him. He barged into his best friend's room, and this would be the second time he has done it. "Teme! Teme get up!", Sasuke shot up, trying to take in what the hell is going on. Then, noticing that it is his loud mouthed best friend, he mumbled a few curses, while pulling the covers over his perfect body. Sasuke stared angry with his dark onyx eyes, and fixed his ebony black tresses. "What do you want dobe?! It's 6:30 in the morning, school still doesn't start", Sasuke tried to yell, but he was to tired.

"Teme, there is going to be a party at the Inuzuka's on Saturday, we are inv- "

"-Dobe there is always parties, and the same crap happens at them, and if your here to ask me if I'm going, my answer is no.", Sasuke got off his bed this time, too awake to go back to sleep now.

"Sometimes I wonder how on earth are we friends?", Naruto said while putting his fingers through his hair in a confused matter.

* * *

It was early spring, which meant summer is almost here. All the seniors at Konoha High School were excited for prom, graduation, and the beginning of freedom. Well all...except Shikamaru. Shikamaru was the lazy boy. Nothing seemed to be worth trying hard for in his point of view. "What a drag. I don't plan on becoming something..._big_...like all the other snotty kids in this school." He argued with his childhood friend Ino Yamanaka. It was too early in the morning for this, he thought. They were early to class, with a few others, waiting for their class mates and silver head teacher.

Ino was the definition of a perfect girl. Big azure eyes, lean fit body, Long blonde tresses, and no split ends. Split ends were a nightmare to her and her beauty. "Come on Shikamaru! shouldn't your dad be a role model for you? He does own the Nara Corporations and well...he's a frekkin millionaire!" she added. That was Ino, always adding exclamation to everything she said and thought. "Shikamaru you are such an under achieve-"

"-Code red! 3 O'clock!" Ino whispered. Ino was now facing her best friend Tenten, completely ignoring the fact that she had a conversation with Shikamaru a couple seconds ago.

Tenten suddenly sat up in her chair. She started fixing her brunette hair into a perfect bun, and put on a hint of gloss. "How do I look?" she whispered back, all nervous.

Neji Hyuuga walked in with Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto was making a fuss about how he shouldn't have gotten a ticket for speeding. One more and he would head to court. It wasn't his fault he had a sports car that tempted him to go a little faster. Yeah, 20 mph is a _little_ faster for Naruto Uzumaki.

"Dobe you skipped three traffic lights, be thankful the cops haven't noticed", Sasuke told him in an annoyed matter. "Naruto you are always getting in trouble!" Ino scolded, adding to what Sasuke said.

* * *

That night, when Sasuke sat on the dinner table, it was just him and Itatchi. It has been two years since his parents got in that car accident, and ever since, he hasn't been the same. He hasn't ate the same, slept the same, nothing was the same. He knew Itatchi still had a hard time too, but Itatchi is more of a heartless person.

"So I might have a party next week with my friends from University. You know, the usual Sasori, Deidara, Rose-"

"Your girlfriend?", Sasuke purposely interrupted.

"She's not my girlfriend", Itatchi told him for the tenth time.

"Hn. I'm going to bed." Sasuke wasn't in the mood to have a conversation, and wasn't in to mood to especially have a conversation that is leading to no where with his older brother Itatchi. Sasuke got up while a maid came in a blink of an eye and toke his dirty plate. He never understood why these maids were so strict about their jobs as if they would get fired if they did anything too slow. Well at least _he _wouldn't fire one. They showed no respect towards their own selves, it just disgusted him. Sometimes he wished he wasn't part of the high class. Sometimes he wished he wasn't the son of the Uchiha Corporation's President, but just son a typical Uchiha. Now that his father is dead, he and Itatchi will have to hold the company still. Sasuke never wanted to become a business man, but throwing his father's hard work and dedication was just too hard.

That night, like other nights, he had nightmares. Vivid ones, involving the accident his parents had. _"Kasaan! tousann!" sasuke saw a trail of blood while the ambulance gave up on his parents. "Sasuke I'm not dead" his mother said. "Sasuke where are they taking my body? Sasuke?... Sasuke?"_ Sasuke jolted right up, feeling his heart pounding faster than light. _Kasaan I miss you_. He toke a few breathes.

* * *

**A/N: **Well I hope you liked it, and if not..no hard feelings ahahaha :*( .. Anyways, I'll try to update twice a week, but if busy, maybe once a week. Please give me feedback so I can know how to improve, and please review, arigato! ^_^


	2. Annoying Girl

**A/N: Well like I said, I'll try to be updating at least once a week, and because I love you guys I'll update one day earlier! ^_^ Also, I would like to thank Iloveallanime16 and MexicanLove007 for being my first two reviewers! If it weren't for you two I would probably leave the story *Throws candy* Horray! :*)**

**Chapter Two**

* * *

"Come on Dobe, they're waiting for us at the food court." Sasuke told his whiskered face best friend. Uchiha Sasuke wanted to spend his Saturday peacefully by himself, but Naruto had to drag him to the Konoha mall, the biggest mall of Konoha. Arguing wasn't an easy way out, because he knew the dobe wouldn't stop until midnight. Unpleased with what was happening, Sasuke still surrendered.

"Why are you always in a hurry teme?!" Naruto loudly started to complain to the raven haired boy about how he needs to get out more, and how he was an antisocial freak. Tch. As if.

"Well, well, if it isn't duck head and his sidekick whisker-boy?" Sai had to always make a remark, and sadly they where always honest. He couldn't keep his mouth shut, nor could he quit with his fake smiles. Though sometimes annoying, his honesty made people think twice before they asked him anything.

"HAY! THIS WHISKER-BOY IS GOING TO BE THE MAYOR OF KONOHA CITY, BELIEVE IT!" Naruto replied, while Sasuke didn't care much about Sai's useless remarks.

"You boys quit yapping and order us some food, because I am more hungry than I ever had been! Today's my slack day, no salads, just junk...so who is paying?" Ino said knowing that she wasn't going to pay, nor was Tenten.

Shikamaru sighed. "I guess I'll pay, If I don't you all well start arguing again, and then I'll have to shut my ears for the next twenty minutes, and I'm to tired to shut my ears..."

Suddenly Sasuke got up. "You guys go ahead and order, I'll be back." Without waiting for any reply Sasuke started heading off. He had to use the restroom, but of course Uchihas don't tell people their business, especially when it comes to potty time. Sasuke started walking away from the food court, noticing the noise of the people was getting quieter and quieter. The food court held most of the population in the mall, mostly the Konoha High teens.

When Sasuke was returning to the food court, suddenly something happened that he would have never expected...

BOOM! BOOOOOOOM!

_What the hell?! _Sasuke saw a enormous fire coming from one of the food court booths and suddenly people were yelling and screaming everywhere, running away. Sasuke started to fasten his steps. _Naruto and the others..._

There they were. Sasuke felt relieved to see them for the first time."Sasuke thank God we found you!" Ino yelled dramatically while running. Then Naruto came towards him, "Sasuke come on we need to get out of here! The whole food court is wood, the fire will spread in seconds! We will be doomed if we don't hurry!" Just as they tried to make their ways past the huge panicked crowed, Sasuke looked back. He saw this girl which looked about his age lying on the ground in between the fires. No one was their to help her. He looked back to see his friends running away, probably thinking he was behind them, then he looked back again to the girl in between the fires. She was still alive. The fires where getting closer to him in just seconds. He paused. _Why should I let her suffer and die the same way my parents did. After their car blew, they were left to burn. Shit. If this is the day I die then..._Sasuke saw the last glimpse of his friends' backs until they turned a corner towards an exit. He started to run back. He felt his lack of oxygen, and each step he toke he felt his body turning heavier. Then he saw her...

Sasuke jumped through the burning flames getting painfully burned until he got to where he wanted. All he saw was smoke and a pinked hair girl laying their on the floor. Quickly he turned her body around. _She is_ awake? Sasuke decided to talk to her and see if she can answer. "Hey, help me out here, Get up! Come on, can't you hear me? If you want both of us to live then get-"

"-Who said I want...just...just let...leave me. you go...please" She replied softly. All the smoke was affecting her fragile breathing, so she started to breathe slower.

_What...this girl doesn't care if she dies...?! _Sasuke thought. Sasuke stared into her big green orbs, noticing the confusion in them. Suddenly, he got up, and with the small drop of energy left in his body, he picked up the cherry head girl and started jogging through the flames again, until finally he reached a safe spot. He dropped the pale cherry head girl, and he dropped his own body to the ground. the last thing Sasuke remembered seeing was fire fighters surrounding him and the girl, staring at the two teens in shock.

* * *

It was Saturday afternoon, and Sakura Haruno was feeling quite depressed. "Sakura Honey, I think it is best it you go shopping. Hinata is sick so I don't think she would. But, I mean it is better then staying home all day. Go breathe some fresh air!" Tsunade told the gloomy faced girl.

Suddenly Sakura's face lightened in happiness, but then that faded away. "What about you? I can't let you just do all the chores alone aunt Tsunade." Sakura sighed.

"Don't worry about it." Tsunade winked at the pinked hair girl. Sakura beamed suddenly towards her lovable aunt and embraced her in a bear hug. "You really are the best you know!" Sakura grinned. "I know, I know, now go get ready before I change my mind!" Tsunade yelled. _Uh...now I know where I inherit my inner meanness from._ Sakura sweat dropped.

* * *

Sakura had just finished some simple shopping while heading towards the food court for lunch._ If only Hinata wasn't sick and came with me_, she sighed. It has been three months since Sakura or Hinata been to the mall. Wow it was huge. As she made her way into the food court, she noticed all the teens. _They must be from Konoha High, I wish I attended a school like that... I heard the interior and exterior of the school looks like its for a movie. _They didn't look as snobby as Sakura heard they would be. They were sounds of giggles and happiness, they just seemed like normal teens with troubles lives. Sakura started to day dream until she heard a loud obnoxious noise while she was making her way through all the tables, to go stand in line. "HAY THIS WHISKER BOY IS GOING TO BE THE MAYOR OF KONOHA CITY, BELIEVE IT!" Sakura rolled her eyes. _I would never become friends with someone as loud and annoying as that. _

Sakura stepped into line to look at what she should order. She was craving ramen, but she didn't know if she had enough...

BOOM! BOOOOOM!

Sakura felt her whole petit body fall to the floor. A sudden rush of panic was stuck in the middle of her chest. She heard screams, shouts, and people running. It toke the cherry head girl some time to consume what was happening. She saw a fire surround her small body, and the oxygen was started to sail away. Everyone got away in seconds, and she was the only one there. _Oh no. _She thought to herself. _Sakura. You know you don't want to get up. Think about it. Think about all the troubles you can run away from if you die here and now. Think about not seeing aunt Tsunade getting hurt every night. Think about not seeing and feeling the pain when Yoji whips you and Hinata. Think about the painlessness..._

Then Sakura saw this tall handsome frame jogging through the fires, it seemed like...like...was he coming towards her? The figure knelt down next to her. He seemed exhausted from the sudden lack of oxygen also. "Hey, help me out here, Get up! Come on, can't you hear me? If you want both of us to live then get-"

"-Who said I want...just...just let...leave me. you go...please" Sakura told him. _I want to stay here, I've had enough, but I don't want him to die because of me either. Why should he? _Sakura stared into his onyx eyes for the first time, noticing his determination to get her out. Suddenly she felt something lift her body. _Thank you. _She thought as the young man ran through the burning flames to get to safety. _Thank you for letting me notice the importance of living. If I don't like, then who is going to be there by Hinata and Tsunade. Who is going to help them. They need me as much as I need them. _A small smile crossed her warn up face, Then, she blacked out.

* * *

" Uchiha Sasuke is in room 2115. Sir! Please don't ...run.." The annoyed secretary never liked her job in Konoha Leaf Hospital.

Naruto ran barging in Sasuke's hospital dorm. "Sasuke..." Then he started breaking in laughter.

" What's so funny dobe?" Sasuke smirked, pretty amused by his friend's behavior.

"Its just that when we were little, I used to be the one that always ended up in Konoha Leaf Hospital, but now its your turn! Ahahahaha!" Naruto started to tear up from laughter.

"Hn. Whatever dobe."

"But, seriously though, are you ok teme?" Naruto got back under control.

" Yeah. The doctor told me it is only first degree burns, nothing major, I'll heal." Then Sasuke thought back to the pinked hair girl he saved earlier. _I wonder how she's doing. Whatever, I shouldn't care. I did what I had to do. _He just couldn't seem to get those big green orbs out of his mind's sight. Then he looked at his burned arms. Hn. _Annoying girl. _

* * *

**A/N: Well, that was Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno's first meet. The circumstances were probably different than you expected.*Evil laugh* just wanted to put some action in there, that's all. Well I hope y'all enjoyed the chapter, and in the next chapter, well you'll see ^_^ Also for updating, I'll try to update tomorrow, but If I can't I'll just update next week like usual. Bye loves. **


End file.
